Penguinmon vs Piplup
Penguinmon vs Piplup is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifth DBX! Description Season 7 Episode 15! Digimon vs Pokemon! We reach match 5 out of 5 between these two series when two penguins fight to the death. It is Digimon 2-2 Pokemon. Which series will prevail? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The crossover world of Pokemon and Digimon had grown a little tense over the last few weeks. And by a little tense'' I mean '''ALL OUT WAR HAS BEGUN AND THE END FOR AT LEAST ONE VERSE IS INCREDIBLY NIGH!: '''Flying 'Mons tore each other out the sky. Apparently a fox Digimon broke a poor Tsareena in half. A Gardevoir somehow slayed Rosemon and BlackWarGreymon even murdered a Dark Legendary. Oh, and some rabbit 'Mons squared off too at some point. But... ' ' In the icy regions of this crossover world, two penguin clans crossed paths: the Piplup clan and the Penguinmon clan. ''Yeah, not the most creative names, but what are you gonna do, complain? ''Piplup puffed out its chest and marched over to Penguinmon. Neither penguin was going to back down and this broke out into a shoving match between the two. Shoving became pecking and, well, things escalated from that while their followers heroically watched from the sidelines. '''Here we go! ' Sliding on its belly, Penguinmon tripped Piplup and began skating along the ice. Embarrassed, Piplup gave chase, firing Bubble Beam. Penguinmon circled back around and continued sliding, but Piplup dodged this attempt and even landed a Drill Peck. Penguinmon broke off the sliding pattern and instead fired Ice Prism, pelting Piplup with an icy attack. Piplup tried to respond with Bubble Beam but the ice broke through his attack, hitting him directly. Piplup flailed his arms/flippers in fury as the attack connected, and he broke out into high pitch complaining as the ice dug in. After having a fit, Piplup got back to the battle at hand. He began using Whirlpool, summoning it above his head. Penguinmon got caught up in it and the Pokemon hurled it towards a large slope of ice. Penguinmon hit hard, dusting itself of and checking for signs of significant damage. Proud of what he had accomplished, Piplup placed his flippers/hands on his hips, shutting his eyes and nodding in pure arrogance. Capitalising, Penguinmon used Eternal Slapping, and began to beat the shit out of Piplup's face. After a few seconds of wondering what was going on, Piplup began pecking at Penguinmon. They exchanged pecks for slaps in a stalemate. Deciding to end the stalemate, Penguinmon attempted his Sliding Attack again. Piplup countered with a leap, and then fired Bubble Beam into Penguinmon's back. He massaged his face, where a cartoony red mark had appeared. Incensed, Piplup fired Hydro Pump. The massive volume of water barely missed Penguinmon as the Digimon slid away. He skated towards Piplup, tripping him. Piplup managed to recover comfortably and fired another Bubble Beam. This connected and stopped Penguinmon in his tracks. The Digimon then went to use Ice Prism again, but as the ice went Piplup's way, the Pokemon used Whirlpool to catch the attacks. The Whirlpool then crashed down on Penguinmon, forcing him to slide several feet away and into a nearby igloo. Piplup began sliding on his belly- partially mocking Penguinmon but also to chase him down quicker. He got to the igloo just in time for Penguinmon to use Eternal Slapping. Piplup's face got more and more red as the onslaught went on, and he tried to pull away to that he could build up to Drill Peck. But Penguinmon wasn't letting up. Penguinmon then shoved Piplup into the wall of the igloo and began pecking at him. Piplup saw that his own move was somewhat effective on him and realised he needed to break off the attack. He fired a risky Hydro Pump, which Penguinmon dodged, but the attack crashed through the ceiling, causing the roof to cave in. Both penguins crawled to escape and- rather than have that cliche change of heart- they went back at it. Bubble Beam and Ice Prism met, with Penguinmon's attack once again pushing through. Piplup backed up to dodge and used Fury Attack. As he went to strike Penguinmon, the Digimon slapped him hard across the face, leaving him open to Eternal Slapping once more. Piplup desperately summoned Whirlpool, catching them both and dragging them towards the water. They were dropped in together and Piplup was the first to react by delivering a Drill Peck to Penguinmon's chest. Penguinmon struggled against the water and the attack so tried to swim back to shore. Piplup was having none of it and used Drill Peck on his legs. They fired Bubble Beam and Ice Prism again. Honestly, at this point you'd assume Piplup was smart enough to know how this ends... ''And yet again, Piplup came worse off. He went under the surface and swam below Penguinmon who was still firing to keep Piplup away. Only, he didn't know where Piplup was. Until, Piplup fired a Hydro Pump straight from beneath him. Penguinmon was launched out the water and Piplup shortly followed. The two were back on icy land, with Penguinmon still suffering from the Hydro Pump. Piplup lunged straight in with Drill Peck, meeting the Eternal Slapping from Penguinmon. Pokemon and Digimon collided for a few seconds of hard hitting, with both covered in red marks and cuts. Penguinmon tried Ice Prism again, but as the first appeared in his beak, Piplup gripped it. Piplup took the icicle and impaled Penguinmon through the arms/flippers with it, he then placed Penguinmon's hands overhead and pinned him to the icy wall. Restrained, Penguinmon was merely a prisoner. Piplup proudly nodded over his achievement, only to be smacked in the head with a second Ice Prism. Humiliated again, Piplup began preparing the most ferocious Hydro Pump he could, unleashing the full intensity of the volume into Penguinmon's chest, the pressure being enough to separate his upper and lower body. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Piplup! Category:Peep4Life Category:Pokemon vs Digimon Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Season Finale Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs